the Blunette and the Crow
by the-Little-cup-tea
Summary: En la época Victoriana surge un romance prohibido y pecaminoso entre siervo y amo
1. Capitulo 1

Well then, en esta historia aparecen los gemelos así que el gemelo mayor es Ciel y como aún Yana-Toboso es cruel y no nos ha revelado el nombre del tuerto se va a llamar Pancho... No es cierto, (jjaajj que bromista soy *sarcasmo*) ok el gemelo menor se llama Astre.

Ok con esto claro, disfruta la lectura.

Pov's tercera persona

Caía la noche sobre la nostálgica y sombría Inglaterra victoriana, era un ocaso típico británico donde el clima es lúgubre, húmedo y frío.

En cierta mansión cerca del centro de Londres se lleva el apogeo un clásico y monótono balls, que tanto estaban acostumbrados los afortunados nobles, afortunados si, porque los que no nacían en cunas privilegiadas como los cuervos que están en este momento tomando champagne, riendo y bailando en su feliz burbuja,los demás no tienen tanta suerte, sueldos mal pagados que apenas alcanza para nada, niños pidiendo limosna en la calle, sin embargo esta época es la cúspide de Inglaterra como potencia, aunque solo los nobles la pueden disfrutar, y... Si bien te va (claro no tanto para nacer en cuna noble) y consigues trabajar para algún Lord, podrás al menos asegurar tu pan de cada día y este es el caso de un joven llamado Sebastián Michaelis que actualmente sirve como mayordomo del Barón Henry Helernd, un hombre gordo y sin gracia que su mujer apenas soporta, pero, Sebastián siempre trata de ver el lado positivo de las cosas para poder sobre llevar su vida.

Como el excelente mayordomo que es, se para en una esquina y por intervalos de 10 minutos aproximadamente se pasea alrededor de las habitaciones con bocallidos o por si alguien lo solicita.

Justo ahora está en la habitación principal parado como asemejando una estatua al lado de la escalera, observando cómo su amo Henry junto con su esposa, reciben a los invitados.

Pov's Sebastian

Llevo parado en la misma posición por 8 minutos y ya me estoy aburriendo de esto, estás fiestas de ricos nunca me gustaron, no importa si es en la mansión que por el momento vivo o en cualquier otra, si, mi amo junto con su pobre esposa me llevan a balls porque soy el jefe de mayordomo, algo de lo cual estoy orgulloso siendo joven la gente ya me reconoce competente, bueno al menos las personas de mi misma clase social ya que en esta sociedad obsevionada con las clases sociales cualquiera que tenga un título nobiliario piensa que es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos aunque no sepa cómo hacer una miserable taza de té.

Salgo súbitamente de la profundidad de mis pensamientos cuando oigo que el Barón Henry me llama

-"Sebastián, ven para acá, te voy a presentar con alguien, al quien tienes que estar a su completa disposición cuando esté te lo solicite"- dijo mirándome.

Me acerco caminando recto, y cuando me acerco puedo ver bien las caras de las personas que supongo acaban de llegar, ( ya que no las he visto en lo que va de la velada) es un hombre y una mujer, el hombre es alto con un característico lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, el pelo azul indigo y ojos oscuros, la que supongo es su esposa es rubia, muy bella, con una sonrisa amable y ojos azules.

Cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca sonrió y me inclino con una mano en el pecho y otra atrás

_"un honor conocerlos, me llamo Sebastián Michaelis, jefe de mayordomo de esta mansión, a sus servicios"- dijo aún inclinado.

Cuando escucho al hombre hablar ya levantó la cara

-" un gusto conocerte Sebastián, soy el conde Vincent Phantomhive, ella es mi esposa Rachel Phantomhive y este es..."- note en su rostro como buscando algo.

Dirigido la vista hacia una pared que en la cual estaban colgados algunos cuadros de los artistas en boga y dijo un poco alto -"Ciel ven acá y trae a tu hermano"- .

Dirigido la mirada hacia la misma dirección que el conde y quedó petrificado por lo que veo

Son dos gotas de agua los dos igual de hermosos, cabello azul indigo como su padre y ojos encantadores como su madre.

Mis ojos se dirigen hacia el joven de la derecha, el que es, si prestas atención un tanto más bajo que su hermano mayor, mi mirada se cruza con el más bajo, tuve la extraña sensación de que el Destino me tenía reservadas exquisitas alegrías y exquisitas penurias. Me asusté y me volví de espaldas, presto a abandonar la estancia, escusadome con algún invento creíble, Y no actué movido por un impulso consciente, sino por una suerte de cobardía. No creas que me enorgullece haber intentado huir como lo hice.

De pronto me encontré cara a cara con el joven más bajo y de apariencia delicada. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, casi rozándonos. Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Por lo que he escuchado casualmente sobre los gemelos Phantomhive, es más sobre el mayor, cuyo carácter fuerte es predominante y sobreprotector con su hermanito, pero ese hermanito, es joven cuya personalidad me había conmovido de forma tan extraña.

Ambos al estar cerca se presentan -" mayordomo, soy Ciel

Phantomhive, un gusto"-.

Casi al instante después de acabar de presentarse el primer chico va el otro -"M-Me llamo Astre Phantomhive, un placer conocerte"- .

Viéndolos bien, Ciel parece un poco más alto que el otro, el otro tiene algo diferente a su hermano, lo cual es estúpido de pensar ya que son gemelos, pero ni yo lo entiendo, es algo más encantador, siento una sensación hacia este chico que me atrae,

No me logro explicar porque no puedo apartar la vista de el, es tan hermoso y se ve tan delicado, viendo de reojo a su hermano no siento está atracción hacia él, solo con Astre.

Siento un golpe en el hombro, justo ahora caigo en cuenta que me quede quieto viendo al menor por unos momentos, genial debo de parecerle raro, y por su postura y rostro actual creo que le incomode, para tratar de mal disimular fingo una tos -"coff..coff. lo siento, mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis, jefe de mayordomos, en un placer conocerlos"- me inclino y hago algo audaz, recogí la suave manos de Astre, aún a través de los guantes la puedo sentir, y me la llevo a la boca y le coloco un sutil beso en el dorso.

Volteo a ver la chico y está con un lindo y adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

...esta noche se está volviendo interesante...


	2. Capitulo 2

Pov's Astre

Cuando llegamos a la mansión del Barón, Ciel me llevo a un lugar apartado de nuestros padres, según él a ver los cuadros de ese tal pintor llamado Basil, que por lo que he escuchado hoy se encuentra desaparecido.

Nos quedamos observando alguna pinturas y soltando alguno que otro comentario sobre estas, hasta que escuchó la firme voz de padre llamandonos, bueno, más bien llamando a Ciel y que esté me lleve con él.

Al acercarme puede notar una figura desconocida a juzgar por como viste es un mayordomo, cuando voltea a mirarnos siento que se me corta la respiración, sus ojos carmesí son tan poco usuales, no recuerdo haber visto un color tan particular antes, parece un demonio, y su cabello negro un poco largo enfrente y corto atrás combinan a la perfección, el obviamente dirige su vista a Ciel, el cual es el primero en saludar y presentarse... Así que se llama Sebastian, ja...me recuerda a mi perro y por la sutil reacción de Ciel puedo decir que a él también.

Dirigido su mirada a mi, y se presentó -"M-Me llamo Astre Phantomhive..."- como es que pude tartamudear, es inconcebible que me ponga nervioso solo con la presencia de un simple mayordomo.

Entonces Sebastián hizo algo que me tomo por sorpresa, tomo mi mano derecha suavemente, pude sentir su calor a través de los guantes, y se la llevó al rostro inclinándose un poco en el proceso y plantando un suave beso.

Esto me tomo por sorpresa y podía sentir el calor subiendo a mis mejillas, genial, ahora estoy sonrojado, pero nunca nadie había echo eso conmigo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, volteo rápidamente a mi alrededor buscando el rostro y reacción de mis padres y hermano, pero no había nadie, suspire de alivió, observé sus espaldas llendo hacia la habitación siguiente.

Me volteo hacia el mayordomo con la cara sonrojada y viendo sus zapatos (que estaban muy bien lustrados) porque no podía verlo a la cara por la vergüenza, apartó mi mano lo más pronto posible de la suya, -"bueno...me tengo que ir"- y con esto me alejo sin voltear atrás.

Colocándome en el humbral de la puerta busco con la mirada a Ciel, tal vez Elizabeth esté aquí, lo que significa que Ciel tendrá que estar con ella todo el tiempo,lo que significa que yo estaré solo todo el tiempo...y es verdad, ¿Quien quisiera estar junto con alguien que no heredará nada?.

Entre una pequeña multitud divisó una cabeza azul, y por la altura se que no es padre, camino hacia ella pero me detengo a medio camino como sospeche Ciel está con Lizzy, y no quiero ser el mal tercio, aunque Ciel me haya dicho antes que prefiere estar conmigo que con ella, sé que este es su labor como prometido y no quiero arruinar la noche de mi única amiga.

Decido tomar una copa de champagne y salir un rato al patio, es la primera vez que estoy aquí, así que me llevará un tiempo encontrarlo.

Después de un tiempo lo encuentro y apoyandome en un barandal de elegante diseño observó el jardín, no es tan bello como el nuestro, pero está bien, siento una presencia a mi derecha, volteo y es...como se llamaba este mayordomo de ojos demoníacos, ah sí, es Sebastián.

-"¿Quisiera más champagne, amo Astre, o tal vez algún cupcake?"- me pregunta con su actitud servicial de mayordomo.

-" mmmm...¿ Cupcake de qué?"-

-"tenemos de fresa, vainilla, chocola-" -" que sea de chocolate"-digo antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar, ahora me sonrojo y apartó la mirada hacia la fuente que está en medio del jardín, a sus ojos de seguro debo parecer un niño.

-"¿Por qué se avergüenza, joven amo?"- dice con una expresión entre confundida y divertida aunque esto último lo intenta ocultar no tan bien como cree.

-"de... De seguro pienso que soy un niño aficionado del chocolate"- digo viendolo un poco de reojo

-" pero usted aún es muy joven, si me permite adivinar diría que tiene unos 15 años"- dijo suavemente como queriendo no decir algo que me ofenda, al parecer sabe cómo es la convivencia entre noble y bueno... Los demás, si dijera un solo comentario criticando su trabajo estaría desempleado y sin ninguna oportunidad de conseguir otro trabajo para algún otro noble.

Lo observó un rato -" en realidad tengo 16"-dijo con una sutil sonrisa por algún motivo me siento un poco relajado cerca de él ahora ( no puedo decir lo mismo cuando nos presentamos por primera vez) -" pero tú igual pareces joven, en comparación de los demás mayordomos, claro, pareces de unos...¿24 años?"- termino con un tono de pregunta con un ademán insitandolo a corregirme.

-" oh "- parece un poco sorprendido de que pregunte por el, supongo que lo único que los demás quieren de él es que un té decente y sirva bien en otras solicitudes estrictamente laborales, nada de ámbito personal para un sirviente-"bueno,...en realidad tengo 25 años, mi lord"- dice con una pequeña sonrisa y si es porque hay una pecima iluminación podía decir que un poco de polvo rosa en sus mejillas.

...está noche se está volviendo interesante...


	3. Capitulo 3

Pov's Sebastián

Me sentí extraño de que alguien de su estatus preguntara y mostrará cierto interés en mí,

-"bueno,...en realidad tengo 25 años, mi lord"- siento mis mejillas sonrojándose, es una suerte de que ahora esté poco iluminado el jardín.

Nos sumimos en unos minutos de silencio esto se estaba haciendo un poco incómodo, y sabía que tenía dos opciones:

a) retirarme de ahí y atender mis deberes de mayordomo

b) quedarme con este hermoso niño y tratar de aunque sea entablar una amistad

Elejí la b).

-"entonces... supongo que te gusta el jardín"- genial, tonto, no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor idea, me golpeó mentalmente.

-"en realidad, me gusta estar a fuera en general..."-dice inclinándose un poco en el barandal en una prosicion más cómodo y relajada, dándome a entender de alguna manera que también eligió la b)

-"la mayoría del tiempo, estoy dentro de la mansión y no me dejan salir"- pude ver una sombra de nostalgia en sus ojos y no me gustaba la sensación que me producía el verlo triste, debo hacer algo al respecto.

-"bueno, pues aprovechemos que está aquí afuera, joven lord, Si gusta le podría enseñar los tulipanes, puedo adivinar que le gustan "- digo con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados y extendiendo mi mano para que la tomará.

-"en realidad, me gustan las rosas blancas"- dijo tomando mi mano, como deseo no traer guantes para poder sentir su piel y aunque sea físicamente, tener contacto.

Caminamos a través de los estrechos caminos del jardín aún tomados de la mano, y no es que la quisiera apartarla de su lado realmente, ya que no siento incómodidad de su parte, supongo que el tampoco la quiere apartar, lo cual me hace sonreír.

Lo lleve a la parte norte-este del patio donde hay un santuario de rosas aunque me temo que el color predominando no sea el blanco sino el rojo y rosa, lo guíe hasta el banco cerca de ahí, el cielo nocturno con el brillo de una luna llena y sus constelaciones adornandola, el suave brillo de ocasionales lámparas puestas en el jardín, dios, el escenario perfecto para una noche romántica.

-"lamento que no hayan suficientes rosas blancas, joven señor"- digo con tono suave, mirando su rostro que parecía deleitado por la hermosa vista de las rosas.

-"no te preocupes,-dice distraídamente deshojando una gardenia con sus pequeñas manos - son todas hermosas, felicita al jardinero por mí"- dijo volteandome a ver, el brillo de la luna reflejado en sus profundos ojos azules

-" entonces acepto tus felicitaciones"-

-"¿qué?, Aparte de mayordomo eres jardinero"- me dijo, con una ceja inclinada exquisitamente.

-"si, lo soy, digamos que el jardinero Finnyan, no es el más capaz, cuando el mata las plantas yo me encargo"- .

-"¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?"- dijo con un tinte sardonico

-"bueno, en realidad, nunca he podido tener el honor de ser amigo de un chico hermoso como tú"- ok, eso le pareció muy atrevido por su reacción de sorpresa en su hermoso y muy sonrojado rostro.

Se voltea rápidamente intentando esconder su sonrojo pero era inútil ya que sus orejas también estaban rojas.

-"n-no digas esas cosas, Sebastián"- dijo en un lindo puchero inconsciente que hacía.

Al ver que su postura se volvió rígida e incómoda decidí cambiar de tema para que se volviera a relajar .

-"oh, bueno, me podría contar más de usted, amo Astre"- digo con una sonrisa

-"hummm...supongo que no hay mucho que contar..."- se llevó una mano en la barbilla pensativo-" espera, yo tengo un perro es un borzoi ruso que se llama... Sebastián, en realidad me recuerdas a él"- dijo, con una carita tan inocente y hasta emocionada de hablar de su pulgosa mascota que me hizo imposible enojarme por la comparación que personalmente me parece nefasta.

-"jaja...jajajaja"- primero una risita salió de sus rosados y apetitosos labios, después está se convirtió en carcajadas, con esa hermosa sonrisa , con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas y a ojos cerrados luciendo sus largar pestañas. Se ve tan adorable, que me es imposible enojarme con él.

Después de salir de mi trance digo -"puedo preguntar porque ríe, My lord"-

-"es que, tu cara, dios, ahora estoy seguro que no te agradan tanto los perros"- ok, creo que no disimule mi desprecio por esas bolas de pelo y dientes.

-"lo siento, Sebastián, por burlarme de tí, pero es que no tiene precio la expresión de tu hermoso rostro"- dijo aún con una sonrisa en su rostro y mejillas un poco rosadas...hasta que caemos en cuanta casi al mismo tiempo, el dijo "hermoso rostro".

-"así que, My Lord piensa que mi rostro es hermoso, ¿he?"- digo con una voz seductora .

-"¡pa-para nada!"- con la cara toda roja hasta las orejas -"cállate"- voltea hacia un lado inútilmente tratando de esconder su carita.

...este niño...


	4. Capitulo 4

Pov's Astre

Estábamos dando un paseo en el jardín y charlando por lo que parecía horas, hablando sobre, bueno, todo, desde como vemos la hipócrita sociedad inglesa, nuestros gustos, hasta sobre la belleza y el arte, me pareció raro el echo de que un mayordomo fuera tan culto, por lo general los que trabajan en casas solariegas no resiven la excelente educación que digamos, en comparación de los adolescentes privilegiados que van al Weston Collage, como mi primo Edward o mi hermano y yo mismo.

-"Estoy sorprendido de que seas tan culto, no trato de ofenderte, ¿me explico?, Quiero decir, no es una característica común que un sirviente"-

-"bueno, en realidad no es para tanto, mi Lord"- dice con un sonrisa a ojos cerrados

-"Estoy convensido de que eres alguien inteligente,pero te avergüenzas profundamente de tus propias virtudes. Eres un tipo extraordinario, Sebastián"- dijo apretando un poco su mano, si, en todo este tiempo no los hemos querido soltar de la mano.

-" ¿Como es que sabes tanto?'- pregunto con interés en escuchar más sobre él.

-" cuando era joven, antes de trabajar como sirviente, ayudaba a mis padres en su trabajo, ellos eran dueños de una pequeña librería, y cuando me aburría pasaba el rato leyendo"- dijo nostálgicamente y tal vez un poco triste.

-"¿Me podrías decir la hora?"- pedí tratando de distraerlo

-"eh?...oh, claro son las 11:09"-dijo, me sorprendió llevamos casi 3 horas hablando, pero sé que ya casi me tengo que ir, a esta hora usualmente nos retiramos a la mansión.

-"creo que ...que ya es hora que vaya a buscar a mis padres"- dije no queriendo que nuestro tiempo juntos acabará

-"oh, ¿Tan pronto?"- por su expresión el tampoco quería eso

\- "si ... Usualmente a esta hora nos reunimos"-

-"entonces, ¿Me permite acompañarlo, mi Lord?"- dijo inclinándose un poco con una voz seductora

-"por supuesto"-digo volviendo a tomar su mano.

Pov's Omnisciente

Antes de llegar a las escaleras que diriguen al corredor, ambos sueltan la mano del otro, ambos sabían perfectamente que un malentendido por pequeño que sea, podría ocasionar un caos bilateralmente.

Siguieron caminando pero ahora Sebastián dejaba que Astre se adelantara unos cuantos pasos más. Antes de entrar, Sebastián se adelantó un poco poniéndose entre el humbral de la entrada al salón y Astre.

Tomó un profundo suspiro y dijo -" eschucheme, amo Astre, yo...yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento en este momento pero, de verdad, disfruto mucho de tu presencia y... Me gustaría que pudiéramos vernos de nuevo, pero esta vez no como sirviente y noble, si no,como Sebastián y Astre..."-

El hombre menor se extrañó y es que esas palabras podrían tomarse de muchas maneras

-"...y talvez podríamos ser algo más que amigos"- Sebastián dijo con una cara que albergaba esperanza y ansías.

La última parte pertubo al menor '¿Que quiere decir con eso?''¿Está insinúando que le interesó de manera romántica? Como una pareja, pero las parejas son hombre y mujer, no ambos hombres' apenas nos conocimos hoy' , ese tipo de pensamientos empezaron a bombardear dentro de la cabeza del niño 'aunque de alguna manera me siento atraído por él, ¿Que es lo que pensara madre o padre? Escuché a madre en una fiesta junto con otras señoras decir algo sobre una relación homosexual y por la expresión que tenían, ningúna de ellas parecía siquiera soportarlo, la reina Victoria lo prohibió y el sacerdote dice que es pecado , ¿Que pensara Ciel, el siempre me apoya pero... No sé si está fuera la excepción?'.

Sebastián al mirar como la expresión de Astre cambiaba desde que empezó a formular sus oraciones hasta este momento, supo que lo había arruinado ' inbesil, ahora pensara que eres un asqueroso, raro y pecador, querrá alejarse de mí, y no volver a siquiera va a querer escuchar mi nombre'.

Al ver que Astre quería pasar por él, haciéndose a un lado, el rápidamente no lo dejo poniéndose enfrente del menor, y asemejando una barrera humana, si, Sebastián estaba desesperado por no dejarlo ir, Sebastián creía que se lo dejaba ir en este momento, jamás lo volvería a ver en su vida, y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, él quería de algún modo intentar arreglar esto.

-"¡No!, Espera, no quise decir eso"- digo apresuradamente y tropezandose con sus propias palabras, -"yo no quiero que llegue a conclusiones que no son y que podrían arruinar nuestra posible amistad, amo Astre"-

Con los brazos abiertos impidiendo el paso del joven noble.

Sin embargo, Astre mantenía la mirada baja sin atreverse a mirarle, un poco de carmín decoraba sus mejillas, con sus manos en el pecho de Sebastián, haciéndose a un lado y al otro tratando de alejarse de él.

La desesperación e incertidumbre se apoderó del cuerpo de Sebastián y sujeto con fuerza y brutalmente las muñecas de Astre, acercándolo a su pecho se inclinó a su oído y dijo-" Astre por favor, solo...es solo que estoy tan confundido por lo que creo que siento por ti y ...y yo sé que está mal, Dios, es terriblemente mal, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo ir"-

El ritmo cardíaco del niño se elevó, él nunca había experimentado algo así encerrado en la jaula de oro que es la mansión Phantomhive, por fin levantó la vista hacia Sebastián y vio como este acercaba su rostro lentamente y su vista fija en sus labios, Astre había leído suficientes libros como para saber lo que sucedería.

...un beso...

Astre sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba 'este tipo... Ni siquiera llevo un día de conocerlo, aunque sienta algo por el no lo puedo meter aún en el ámbito romántico, tal vez es solo euforia momentánea o por la pasión del momento, tal vez solo está jugando conmigo, ...¿Quien quisiera estar con el segundo?'

Sin pensar en sus acciones, solo en su mente estaba el objetivo de impedir ese beso, el niño lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que logro conseguir.

Las pequeñas manos que estaban en el pecho de Sebastián lo empujaron hacia atrás, por la impredecible acción Sebastian se retrocede buscando mantener el equilibrio y no caer, pero en ese momento una señora, la baronesa Helernd, apareció cruzando casualmente por el humbral de la puerta, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, Sebastián se la pasa trayendo accidentalmente cayendo al lado de ella, el vino que alguna vez estaba gracialmente reposando en el fondo copular ahora estaba esparcido en el costo vestido blanco.

La baronesa emitió un grito demasiado aguda e irritable que llegaron a los oídos de todos, el barón Henry, al escuchar la voz agonizante y dramática de su mujer, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a su encuentro, lo que vio lo enfurecido su esposa y el mayordomo tirados en el suelo, el mayordomo con cara de terror viento el desastre que ahora era su ama, y cuando escucho el jadeo de sorpresa de su amo volteo a verlo con la misma expresión.

R

ápidamente se levantó y ayudó a levantar a la baronesa, -"lo siento tanto, mi señora, por favor, perdóneme, fue un accidente, en seguida limpio este desastr"- fue interrumpido por una mano que tenía anillos adornandola golpeando su mejilla, Sebastián se paralizó por el golpe.

La gente se estaba formando al rededor del desafortunado espectáculo

-"¡ tu maldita poca cosa!, ¡Como te atreves, animal!, Ve por tus cosas y lárgate !! Que todo el mundo sepa la mierda de sirviente que eres!"- dijo el barón con su rostro deformado de enojo y ahogado en cólera.

Astre que estaba en primera fila viendo todo lo que había ocasionado 'soy un idiota ¿Pero que he hecho? He arruinado la vida de Sebastián, si de verdad quería apartarlo de mi vida lo he logrado'.

Sebastián con la cabeza baja de inclinó-"si señor , enseguida"- y paso a través del salón en dirección de las habitaciones de empleados, pasando de largo a Astre sin dirigirle la mirada.


	5. Capitulo 5

Pov's Astre

Ha pasado días desde aquel lamentablemente suceso, no he dormido nada pensando solo en Sebastian y lo que esté haciendo ahora o lo que le deparará el mezquino destino.

Tengo que hacer algo por ayudarlo, se lo debo, y aunque odie admitirlo tampoco quiero perderlo a él y la felicidad que florece en mi pecho cuando estoy alrededor de él.

He pensado en distintas opciones sobre cómo podría ayudarlo, y considerando los pros y contras, he decido que lo mejor será contratarlo en la mansión Phantomhive, así podré verlo más tiempo y estar cerca de él y tal vez con el tiempo y una pizca de suerte obtener su perdón.

Sé que si le explicó la situación a padre entenderá.

Salgo de la habitación a cenar, cuando llegó todos están sentados pero la comida en su plato está intacta, nunca comienzan sin mí, es un pequeño pero significativo gesto, que no tienes idea de lo bueno que es para mí y mi autoestima.

Me siento y madre empieza a dar gracias a Dios por la comida, eso hacemos siempre.

Cuando termina nos disponemos a comer, con excelentes modales y etiquetada, y claro no pasamos horas, Ciel y yo con una instructora de clases de etiqueta , como para no sacarle provecho.

Cuando terminó, agradezco y pongo los cubiertos en posición vertical sobre mi plato, que esto da a entender que he acabado.

En los últimos escalones que me quedan por subir escuchó unos pasos apresurados ir tras mí, volteo un poco para la izquierda, mientras mi mano derecha se sigue apoyando al barandal, es Ciel quien se ve apresurado por encontrarme

-"hermanito, ¿Puedo hablar contigo en mi habitación?"- pregunta, por supuesto, asiento , la habitación de Ciel está a unas cuantas puertas de la escalera, desde nuestro décimo tercer cumpleaños nuestros padres decidieron que era mejor dormir en habitaciones separadas (cosa que Ciel estaba harto desacuerdo), cuando entramos se sienta en la cama y hace un ademán para que me sente a su lado.

-"Escucha Astre, me preocupo por ti como no tienes idea, desde pequeño he hecho todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte de todo mal, sabes?"- dijo con una sonrisa y sujetándome ambas manos con las suyas propias.

-"puedo afirman que soy quien mayor te conocé"- me miro fijamente-" y sé que en los últimos días algo te perturba, por las ojeras debajo de tus ojos puedo ver que no has dormido, la expresión de tu rostro es muy pesadumbre..."-

-"...dime, por favor, hermanito, ¿Que sucede? Para que yo pueda ayudarte"-

-"Ciel, sé cuánto me amas y te preocupas por mí, pero si no empiezo a resolver mis problemas por mí mismo, nunca lo haré"- dije lo más suave posible y apretando sus manos

-"...e-esta bien, entiendo, solo quiero que sepas, que en serio, en serio,puedes confiar en mí"- me abrazó y beso mi mejilla yo le devolví el abrazo y beso, siempre hemos Sido así desde pequeños, el es mi mejor amigo y compañero de vida.

Estaba parado justo enfrente de la puerta del despacho de padre, llevaba aproximadamente 2 minutos en la misma posición pensando en que palabras usar para convencerlo.

Toqué tres veces, casi al instante escuché un leve pero firme "pasé" , gire la perilla y suspiré, tomo asiento en uno de los cómodos asientos de piel, lo único que nos separa es el escritorio

-"oh, Astre, hijo mío, que te trae por acá"

-"papá, tengo que hablar contigo, es algo que ha estado taladrando en mi consiencia muy profundamente"

-"dime, hijo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte"- 'douche' hizo un ademán indicando que prosiguiera

-" hace 2 días, cuando la fiesta del barón, hubo un accidente que involucraba al mayordomo y la baronesa, ¿Recuerda?"-

El asiente con la cabeza

-"bueno, yo de algun... modo fui responsable de ésto, empujé al mayordomo por accidente y bueno...ya sabe cuál fue el resultado"-levanto la mirada hacia él-"estube pensando que la manera de pagarle lo que le debo por mí negligencia, es eso mismo, devolverle el trabajo que perdió por mí"

-"pero, hijo, Henry ya tomo su decisión"-

-"si, lo sé, yo vengo a pedirle que le dé trabajo en la mansión Phantomhive, Tanaka ya está muy viejo y necesita ayuda"-

Se levanta camina hacia mi lado se inclina un poco y posa su mano en mi hombro

-"por supuesto, hijo, cuenta con eso, que quieras ayudar a ese hombre, por una razón ajena a la filantropía, cosa que sabes que solo los verdaderos inhumanos se dedican a hacer,si no para tomar y hacerte responsable de lo que causas, me hace sentir orgulloso, sé que tu vida será dura, algo que lamentó, pero esto me dice que serás un gran hombre mañana, Astre"- me abraza y yo sé devuelvo, estos momentos son en verdad escasos con mi padre, por eso lo disfruto mucho, una pequeña lágrima de felicidad escapa de mi ojo derecho.

Preguntando a algunas criadas conseguí la dirección de Sebastián, la ubicación no es que digamos la calle más refinada de Londres, al pasar por las calles alguna personas se me quedaban viendo, supongo que por la ropa ostentosa de noble, decido cubrirme con mi capa, y no parecerá extraño ya que cae una ligera llovizna y se han formado charcos en el pavimento.

-"219B..220B...221B...es este"-susurro para mí, me acerco a la puerta y veo un aviso de desalojo clavado en la puerta.

Tocó una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro, cinco, espero 5 minutos y vuelvo a tocar una vez, dos, tres,

Suspiro en derrota, es obvio que no está en casa, giro a la derecha y hay una anciana viéndome a unos pasos

-"jovencito, el señor que vive ahí no ha llegado desde ayer,"- eso me preocupo,

-"no tiene idea de dónde estará, madame"-

-" creo que por la pinta que tenía cuando lo ví, debe de haber ido a un bar, se veía muy mal el pobre muchacho, eso es raro, siempre se ve tan alegre"-

Con eso me retiro sin antes darle las gracias, genial ahora debo de buscar algún bar cercano, creo que de camino para acá ví algunos, debo darme prisa ya casi oscurece.

Ya oscureció y estoy a algunos pasos de llegar al tercer bar que revisó, pero antes de entrar escuchó unos gritos

-"si no tienes dinero para pagar los tragos lárgate, maldita escoria"-escucho antes de que un ver como el barman empuja a alguien desde dentro del bar hacia la banqueta, viendo bien el cuerpo me doy cuenta de que es Sebastián!

-" ¡oye Sebastián, Sebastian! ¿estás bien, Me escuchas?- me arrodilló a su lado intentando levantarlo y verle la cara

-"así que tú conoces a este tipo, no? , Este gusano me debe 20 libras"-dijo el hombre que lo había echado hace unos momentos, es un panzón de cara roja, muy vulgo y asqueroso para mí gusto y tolerancia, -"toma"- digo aventandole 20 libras de mi bolsillo y alejándome de ahí con Sebastián recargado en mi hombro, agradezco que no está lo suficientemente ebrio como para poder caminar aún.

Me dirijo hacia un callejón cercano, no puedo aguantar su peso por más tiempo, lo recargo en la pared más limpia que encontré, me arrodilló y sostengo su barbilla para poder apreciar su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, tiene un hematoma en la mejilla derecha y la esquina de su labio tiene sangre fresca, hago un gesto de desaprobación.

-" Sebastian, escúchame ¿estás bien?"- abre los ojos lentamente y levanta su mano hacia mi mejilla acariciándola, me sonrojo un poco

-"tú...como odió no poder odiarte"- dijo con voz de borracho.

-"aún que me has enviado a la miseria, sin dinero para mantenerme y sin orgullo ya"- me miro con el ceño fruncido-"lo único que he pensado es en volver a estar a tu lado, mi hermoso niño mimado"-

Con todas mis fuerzas lo alce, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros agarrando su mano y con mi mano libre lo sustuve por su cintura, lentamente me dirijo a fuera del callejón.

Siento sus ojos fijos en mi rostro, lo veo de reojo y parese que es como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de mi cara-" Astre..- oh Dios mío, el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, nunca he escuchado algo más delicioso-...eres tan maravilloso, hermoso, inteligente, encantador, como quisiera que te quedarás a mi lado para siempre, como quisiera besar esos labios que se ven tan exquisitos, besarte el cuello y bajar lentamente hasta tus pantalones"- en ese momento era un desastre de vergüenza y pudor -"Sebastián, obviamente estás borracho y no sabes lo que dices, por favor abstente de decir tonterías"-

-"pero no es ninguna tontería el confesar que te amo"-

-"¿Pero que estás dicie"- fui interrumpido súbitamente cuando me estrelló contra la pared cercana e inmovilizo mis brazos encima de mi cabeza.

Mi corazón iba al mil por hora, sentía mis mejillas calentarse y el rostro de Sebastián acercarse peligrosamente, hasta que sus labios se conectaron con los míos, oh Dios, "A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante" justo ahora este es el instante devuelvo el beso con pasión, es una perfecta mezcla de lujuria y amor, siento una euforia en todo mi cuerpo, siento que me libera de los brazos y los envuelvo alrededor de su cuello y el me atrae hacia su cuerpo por mí cintura.

...este mayordomo...


	6. Capitulo 6

Pov's Astre

Joder...esto está tan mal...pero se siente tan bien.

Siento que su mano baja lentamente sobre mi espalda,mientras que me besa el cuello, antes de que pudiera bajar más lo apartó con un leve empujón lo cual es suficiente como para que se balancee hacia atrás con pasos torpes, antes de que caiga lo sostengo por la cintura, vuelvo a pasar su mano sobre mis hombros y me dispongo a ir hacia su casa.

Llegamos a la puerta, más bien, llegó con un cuerpo a arrastras a la puerta, estoy exhausto y jadeando, Sebastian se me ha caído más de 4 veces en las cuales lo único que ha hecho es reírse como tonto ' que diablos le rieron de tomar por alcohol'.

-" tks ... Maldito borracho"- susurro para mí. Lo recargo en la pared al lado, el aún sigue despierto...creo, no está inconsistente y responde a lo que le digo con palabras cortas o simplemente asintiendo o negando con la cabeza, algo que lo hace ver adorable.

-"Sebastian, escucha"- tomo su rostro con ambas manos acunando sus mejillas, me acerco tanto que casi nuestras narices se rosan-"¿Tienes las llaves contigo?"-.

El asiente.

-" dime dónde "-

-" mi abrigo..."-

Metí mis manos a sus bolsillos y nada, luego desabotono el abrigo, algo tremendamente agotador para mí, y revisó en el bolsillo de adentro, teniendo las llaves al fin en mi mano, abro la puerta y llevo a Sebastian a dentro.

Busco su habitación y lo coloque en la cama, le quite el abrigo y zapatos y lo arrope bien, afuera está lloviendo por lo que los zapatos y abrigo están mojados y los dejo a un lado de la estufa, busco en su ropero una toalla, puedo notar que casi no tiene ropa.

Lo levantó un poco solo la parte superior de su cuerpo, el tiene los ojos cerrados pero suelta uno que otro quejido, me siento en la cama y lo recuesto en mi regaso, ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para todavía aguantar su cuerpo más tiempo, una vez acomodado paso la toalla suavemente por sus hebras azabaches, inconcientemente él se inclina sobre mi contacto buscando más "caricias" y yo sonrió un poco, solo un poco.

Cuando ya está seco su cabello y el dormido, me levanto lo más suave posible, iba a dormir en el sofá, pero me agarra desprevenido y me tira a la cama

-"se-sebastian! ¿Que te pasa?"- volteo a verlo y para mí sorpresa está dormido, me abraza más, acercándome a su pecho y puedo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, ¡que sensación tan deliciosa!.

Lentamente cierro los ojos y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pov's Sebastián

Siento una calidez satisfactoria venir de un cuerpo a mi lado, es tan placentera la sensación que aún con lo ojos cerrados lo acerco más hacia mi casi apricionandolo, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, siento que su cabeza se acurruca en el hueco de mi cuello buscando un tipo de refugio, sus brazos están apricionandos entre su pecho y el mío. Mi nariz se arrastra desde su sien hasta un poco después de donde empiezan las hebras de su suave cabello, en una suerte de caricia, aspirando y embriagandome con el delicioso aroma a rosas y gardenias.

-"mmmm... Astre, hueles delicioso"- digo en un murmullo con la voz ronca, quiero captar más de ese aroma embriagante, me muevo encima de él, mis brazos en cada uno de sus lados, inclino mi cara hacia un cuello y aspiró, me es imposible contener mis ganas de darle un beso, así que me dejó llevar y esparso un montón de besos por su cuello bajando lentamente, una de mis manos va hacia su camisa desabotonando los primeros 3 botones, llegó a su clavícula y empiezo la lamer, ¡Que exquisito sabor!

-"mmm hmp-ah...S-Sebast"- oh, Dios mío, que sonido tan magnífico acaba salir de sus labios.

-"¡¿Que diablos haces?! ¡Alejate de mi!! ¡Maldito pervertido!"- y con una patada en mi cara, se acabó el momento perfecto.

Me aleje de el, ya levantado y a un lado de la cama tocandome la cabeza, creo que tengo resaca -"si, si , lo siento, ¿Podría bajar un poco el tono, por favor?..espera, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Conoces donde vivo? Se supone que debería haberme despertado en medio de la vía pública, una banqueta o debajo de un puente no en mi cama y contigo al lado, lo cual déjame decirte que disfrute mucho y por la manera en que te me acercabas diría que tú también lo hiciste"- lo último lo dije con una mirada pícara.

Toda la carita de Astre se tiñó en rojo -"ca-callate! No es cierto,... solo tenía frio"- termino lo último con los mofletes inchados y rosados mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y con sus cabellos desordenados, está fue la prueba de que el cielo se apiadó de mi y me envió un lindo y adorable ángel. Sueno tan cursi que yo mismo me siento ridículo, pero no importa.

-"bueno, no se enoje, dígame, por favor ¿Como es que llegue aquí?"- pregunte tomando asiento en la cama a un lado de el.

-"bueno... Para comenzar, me quiero disculpar contigo, por mi culpa perdiste tu empleo, así que para reparar las consecuencias de mis actos, te doy trabajo en la mansión Phantomhive y no aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta"- dijo con un tono autoritario y aura de mando, si tuviera unos cuantos años más no sé notaría diferencia entre el conde Vincent y él.

-" así que vine a buscarte por ello, pedí tu dirección con unas de tus ex- compañeras, como no estabas en casa, decidí buscar tu borracho trasero en algún bar cercano"- me quedé sorprendido de que se haya tomado tantas molestias por mí, después fruncí el ceño al pensar en lo expuesto que estuvo al ir a cualquier bar de mala muerte que hay por acá con cualquier tipo de alcohólico con malas intenciones.

-" así que, recojer tus cosas, Sebastián en breve nos vamos"- no tuve otra opción que obedecerlo.

Debo confesar que me emociona el echo que podremos estar en el mismo techo, ya sea de una forma u otra, estar cerca de él es el único objetivo que tengo por ahora.


End file.
